


Subspace Army

by Drakka



Series: The Master [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: A year after Tabuu's death, everything seemed over...it's never that simple, is it?





	1. Creeping Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my attempt at making a full on fanfic. I hope it's cool and in-character and hope you guys comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious to the dark.

Mario leaned over the railing of Peach's castle, ignoring Luigi's panicked blubbering of how much the wind was whipping. He didn't ever think he would get tired of this view.

There was the regular Mushroom Kingdom, filled with all those little Toads going on with their business, fearfully awaiting the next time Bowser swooped in for the attack.

But then there was the Stadium, proud in the sky. He could remember fighting for sport in there, it was better than tennis matches all day.

There was Skyland, where Pit the angel rested from his fantastic performance in Subspace. Nobody without wings had ever made it there, and Charizard refused to carry anyone there for reasons that Marion suspected was laziness, but Pit had promised to show it to him.

The world's were endless, castles, Dreamland, Pokemon Stadium, and even factories that likely held unknown knowledge. 

Nobody could state why the world's clashed the way they did. Mario just knew he woke to a new world, and he didn't intend to let it collapse on itself. He leaned further, pressing his title hat to his head to keep it from flying out.

Suddenly, someone tugged him back, guiding him away from the edge. "Mario. Please don't do that!" Luigi begged, carefully arranging himself so that his red-clad brother couldn't slip past him. Mario smiled good-naturedly, opening his mouth to explain why, once again, there was no chance of him hurting himself when a call sounded from the castle windows.

"Marioooo! Luigiiii! I made a cake, come, it is simply breathtaking!" The princess couldn't sound happier, it must have been good. The brothers wasted no time leaping down the stairs, although Luigi proceeded with considerably more caution than Mario.

Though, if they had taken a look around. They might have noticed the black bird watching without a sound before flapping into the air, leaving an after image of black particles. It has got the information it needed.

_________________

A wolf darted through the underbrush, fast enough to miss in the blink of an eye. The flash of a blue earring was visible for only a second before it vanished into the shadows.

Immediately after, a green raptor like creature raced after it, keeping up despite the odd shoes on its feet.

"Yoshi! Yosh-Yosh!" The little dinosaur cried, yelling out his own name as he paused at a berry bush, flicking out a long tongue to stuff his cheeks.

The wolf, identifiable as Wolf Link, rolled it's eyes exasperatedly as he waited for his odd partner to finish up.

Ever since the great battle of Tabuu, the group had split into their own little gaggles, to find a home or explore the world.

Link himself had rediscovered his ability to shift into a "blue eyed beast", providing him means to keep up with his scaled companion. They made strange friends, practically their only similarities being they were both green but Link didn't mind, the Yoshi had fought beside him regardless of the dangers that had come their way, that sort of trust was hard to come by.

Never mind the fact he had found a ridiculous amount of trustworthy people throughout the battle, he hoped they were enjoying the wanderlust he was, it was in his nature to explore. He hadn't seen Zelda in a while, but she had exploration in her nature too, she'd be fine.

Yoshi suddenly leapt back, landing on his rump as he stared disbelieving into the bushes. Link let out a near silent laugh as he touched the sword tied onto his wolf form's back and shifted into his normal humanoid form, helping the dinosaur up. He expected Yoshi to laugh too, it was rare he couldn't laugh at himself, but he just continued to stare. Link instinctively drew his sword as Yoshi started trotting into the bushes, following the green beast as he searched for something.

Link jumped as Yoshi squealed, preparing to swing at whatever monstrosity chose to confront them. 

A tiny Shadow Bug skittered up a tree.

Link stared for what felt like a minute before the silence was broken by the relieved laughter of Yoshi, who relaxed immensely as Link joined him. The bug didn't move, perhaps it was a survivor of the battle, only one thing to do then.

It took only a second to stab the thing through, another to shift back into a wolf and run into the unknown, Yoshi darting beside him.

If only they had looked up, to see the silent horde of bugs watching and waiting...

________________

Lucas looked up to Red, who wouldn't? He was really nice, brave, and could control those "Pokemon", he was like a cool big brother! But right now even Lucas thought he was pushing it. 

The Pokémon trainer was actually climbing a cliff without the help of Charizard, who seemed to consider himself masterless and was currently napping at the peak of the cliff, Red was going to get him.

Lucas yelped every time he nearly slipped, only to call encouragement as he bravely climbed on. He regularly called for Charizard who, predictably, didn't answer. Still, it was strange, there wasn't any sound at all.

As Red nearly reached the top, the draconian Pokemon suddenly exploded from the cliff, roaring bloody murder. A shadowy spider clung to his spine, preparing to twist his wings off. A quick PK Fire dissolved that idea, the spider hissed and turned to look at Lucas with red, hateful eyes. 

It's eye contact broke as Charizard twisted his head around and breathed a gout of flame at point-blank range. It vanished in a spiral of particles.

Even after the period of persuading Charizard to go retrieve Red, Lucas was certain the dragon knew what he was saying but chose to ignore him, Lucas was still worrying. 

It was no secret Tabuu's minions still roamed around, but Lucas didn't think something so powerful could still roam around. He quickly dissipated these thoughts as Red patted him on the shoulder, tilting his head down at the boy. Lucas plastered a smile on his face, waving off the worry.

This was ok, they'd be okay.

________________

Even as the many heroes wandered, something watched them. It would be child's play to snap them all out of existence, but that would be boring, wouldn't it?

No, it wanted a game, and what was a game without a few bosses?


	2. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snap of the fingers.

Samus jogged through the laboratory, a yellow furred mouse identifiable as Pikachu clinging to her shoulder. She had come here a million times and she'd come here another million times to ensure everyone's safety. A chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered everyone's reactions, she believed the word they used was "paranoid".

Again, the machinery was dead, nobody lurked in the shadows, and Ridley hadn't come back to life again. All was safe yet again and that's the way it should be. "Hmph, maybe I am paranoid." She commented to no one in particular.

Samus smiled at Pikachu, patting him lovingly on the head as she made to whirl around on her heel and leave.

Suddenly, Pikachu stiffened under her hand. Samus froze with him, her mask fogging as she struggled to keep her breathing quiet, "What is it?" She whispered, preparing her missiles.

Pikachu naturally didn't answer, springing off his companions shoulder and bounding down the hallways. He paused momentarily, ears swiveling before choosing what seemed like a random direction. He could hear something. Something that hummed and rumbled and...hissed? Whatever it was, it was here.

The halls were deathly silent, it would usually encourage fear, but instead it just made it easier for the mouse to follow the sound. 

Finally, he skidded to a stop outside a familiar door, where Samus had met darkened versions of herself. Pikachu didn't care to revisit the place, but the need to know pushed him forward. He tapped the door restlessly, prompting Samus to aim her blaster, blowing open the door in a blast.

She advanced cautiously, resisting the urge to call Pikachu back as he trotted much more casually. The darkness was overbearing for only a moment, her visor quickly adjusted to the current light.

She stopped dead in her tracks, tubes lined the walls, full of a clear liquid. Many, many figures floated in their capsules. Samus recognized every single creature. There was a Koopa, a Metroid, even Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. Every one of them was bubbling with black particles.

"No." Samus breathed, prompting a look of worry from Pikachu, whose eyes haven't adjusted enough to see the full picture. There was no one here, what could be creating a viable army here!?

Almost as in response to her inner turmoil, the nearest creatures to her snapped upward, eyes locking onto her. Pikachu leapt back at the sound of movement, a hissing creak as the glass swung open, allowing some creatures to simply jump out.

Samus couldn't have wished more for a radio of some kind to call the others, but they insisted that it wasn't necessary, nothing could form without all of them finding out, oh how wrong they were. All she could do was level off her blaster and bark, "Who are you!? What made you!?" While her tone was commanding, she wasn't expecting an answer, they were just made out of shadow particles after all.

But to her surprise, snickering filled the air, "He's not here." A voice sneered, sounding like it came from every mouth. The laughter split the air before halting suddenly. A Koopa stomped forward, brandishing claws most Koopas rarely used, "The Master is bored." His voice sounded off, like a doll, "The toys won't play."

Before Samus could ask who they were even talking about, every beast in the room lunged. She fired instinctively, gasping as the Koopa didn't dissolve into the usual particles. Instead, he flopped over with a hole in his head, the smooth ground filling with black blood. A trophy didn't form as usual when a fighter took a fatal wound, he just laid and bled, clearly dead. Samus swallowed her surprise, this was usual for a Bounty Hunter like herself, and they had attacked first.

She whipped around at the groans of the others. Pikachu slammed into another artificial creation, a Hylian woman that gave a brief shriek as electricity shot through her, then went very still. The little mouse cried out a a monkey-like creature flung him into a wall, plopping into the ground ungracefully before struggling to stand.

Samus cast a glance over her shoulder at the rest of the tubes which, to her horror, was quickly filling up with new lifeforms. She even thought she saw new ones emerging from their tubes. They were going to be overwhelmed if they fought.

"Pikachu!" She yelled, keeping an increasing horde of Pokemon identifiable as Mightyana in check with a curtain of blaster fire, "We're going! Now!"

Pikachu reacted fast, even though bruises shined through his fur. Sparks flew uncontrolled as he bounced off a Darknut's chin and darted for the door. Samus followed suit, neglecting to fire to gain the most speed.

She skidded into the wall and just barely avoided a Paragoomba, curling into a Morph Ball at the sight of a vent, rolling into it. Her suit showed all her surroundings and she peered back, expecting to see Pikachu following. His head managed to get through before he stopped, shock playing across his face...he was too big. His size, which typically served him well in brawls, was about to get him killed.

Samus couldn't go back as he pulled out, released a burst of electricity, and ran. She could hear him fighting frantically before the pattering of his paws faded away, leaving her in complete silence as she rolled on. She didn't stop, Pikachu knew exactly what he was doing as he ran, she wouldn't let it go in vain. The Smashers would know what was happening...

________________

"By Din's Fire."

Zelda stared disbelievingly at what used to be her castle, key word was "used". Now, it would be generous to call it rubble, even as she watched, another wall crumbled and joined it's brethren in the dirt.

Various people surrounded the devastation, burning whatever couldn't break and sometimes pouncing or pounding on one another if they couldn't find anything to do. Uniquely, they all trailed black particles and from this distanc, she could hear them mentioning a Master that'd be pleased.

As her own quiet rage boiled, she instinctively looked over her shoulder, expecting to see the other Smashers ready to fight before it hit her. They were everywhere but here.

Now, naturally she knew the smart option would be to run and find help, the rational part of her mind screamed at her to be the strategist she was supposed to be.

The sight of the shadowy creatures stomping around disrespectfully like barbarians quickly dispelled these thoughts. One twirl shifted her right into her alter-ego, Sheik. Her daggers whistled as she drew them, letting out a cat-like screech as she dashed for the closest body, a Moblin that wrestled with its companions when they realized crushing rocks stopped being fun after a while. 

It didn't even have time for a scream before Sheik sunk a dagger into its back, throwing it forward pointingly. The others didn't seem particularly concerned over their newly dead friend, shuffling forward with unnerving smirks, "Look, look, she wants to play." Their voices rose and fell irregularly, like they couldn't decide what was appropriate to feel.

Sheik shook off her surprise, wrenching her eyes away from the body and crouching threatningly. Not a moment too soon. A swipe downed a charging ogre-like beast, another thrown dagger sunk into a snarling Wolfo.

A quick jolt of pain leapt up her leg as one Moblin got close enough to swing its rusty sword, there was no way that it was a very dangerous wound, but the sight of her injury launched the others into a frenzy even as she stabbed the offender.

Brief fear leapt into her eyes at their almost celebration of fighting, they were almost treating this like a game!

She yelped as a growling Chimera latched onto her leg, opening her up to a beating by all the survivors. She didn't fight back, grabbing two of her daggers and carving something into each, refusing to quit even when the familiar coldness that signaled her transformation into a trophy began. As her limbs stiffened, she flung them away, into separate directions. The monsters took this as an attack and backed off, snickering as she failed to hit anything. Her vision flickered at the dripping blood on their claws and weapons, only now was she noticing the gashes on her back and arms, but she had done it.

Under the mask, Sheik smiled. The smile never vanished even as her body finally gave out and sent her headfirst into the rubble, she was a trophy before she hit the ground.

The monsters didn't destroy the trophy, instead they loaded it up with various other soldier trophies that had attempted to defend their castle, they were going to have fun!

None took up Sheik's daggers, deeming them too tiny to fight with. If only the read the carvings on the blades.

"Enemies are coming. Fight. May the Goddess of Wisdom guide you"

_________________

Lucario sat cross-legged at the peak of an icy mountain, trying to ignore the very loud commotion occurring behind him. His aura pulsed around himself and continued to extend, prompting a self-satisfied smile to flicker over his face before he smothered it.

More, his aura could go further!

Just before he reached the state of mind necessary for the endeavor, a sound as if glass was shattering sounded behind him. He attempted to stay his mind, but that moment was gone.

Of course, the commotion halted the moment he stood up. His ears laid flat against his skull, but he forced a calm demeanour to fall about his body, it wouldn't do to be furious.

He forced his stern gaze to not falter as he glared at the two children. Two children in fluffy hoodies clung to each other, their mallets dumped on the floor and covered in shattered ice.

"Popo, Nana." He sent telepathically into their minds, "Did I not tell you I would be meditating?" Immediately, apologies flooded forth. Of how they thought they were being quiet, of how Popo said it'd be okay, of how Nana said it'd be okay....Lucario silenced both with a look. "You children must listen, while these mountains aid me significantly, you have to attempt to aid me too if you insist on following me."

Shame darkened their faces as they nodded somberly, flushing out whatever anger he still held within. He settled back down, patting the snow as an invitation. He smiled softly as they took it, sitting in a very determined imitation of his own stance. This wouldn't last, these two could only last so long before trying to find a taller mountain to climb, but he would enjoy the silence while it lasted.

Again, he expanded his aura. There was the children's aura, bright as a torch. There was the polar bears and great birds of this mountain, and further down, fellow Pokemon and beasts that had made the cold their own.

He felt his own body wasn't his own as he flowed over the world, touching auras briefly as he passed, whether they were bright and young or flickering and old.

A group of auras vanished.

The shock of it nearly threw him out of his trance, but sheer force of will kept him in. Auras vanished, that was just what happened when life died, but to vanish just like that.

He hovered over the area, in the back of his mind, he registered it as Zelda's home. Immediately, he knew a battle had been executed. He tried to identify the attackers, a huge army of creatures that seemed to have auras that jumped in and out of existence, but it was too varied. Still, this was not an ordinary gang, only an army could overwhelm a kingdom's stronghold, but this was no army he nor any of the Smashers knew of.

He pulled out, gasping at the sensation of suddenly being whole again. Popo and Nana stared intently at his face, tilting their heads at the blatant fear plastered on his face, "What's wrong?" They whimpered as he dusted himself off and started down the mountain.

He sucked in a breath, composing his thoughts to keep the elements of fear out of his voice, "We are leaving, now." He remembered the horrible devastation, and of how many beasts were there, "We are in danger, and I would be lying to say the others aren't in danger either." 

The two padded over to his walking form, pressing close as if seeking cover. Lucario briefly patted them protectively, whatever they were facing, he would be ready.


End file.
